Through my eyes he has a soul
by Oldiesbutgoldies98
Summary: Takes place during Raiders in the infamous tent scene. But what if Indiana didn't come back? What if Marion had nowhere to run? And what if Belloq was a good man deep down? Watch as these two frenemies turn into something more, and watch how each misadventure strengthens the impending bond between two people from opposite worlds
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I absolutely, positively, completely adore Indiana Jones. (Squeals when she discovers fanfiction based on the most amazing movies of all time). I normally would ship Indi/Marion, but honestly, I thought someone else was a better fit for Ms. Ravenwood. So, I noticed a couple stories in here about my favorite villainous Frenchman, Rene Belloq, and the lovely Marion. Well, I am about to add one more to that ship. Here's to you Paul Freeman, for playing a drop dead gorgeous bad guy.**

Rene Belloq stared at the feisty woman in front of him, guzzling down an entire glass of his best wine like it was nothing. Trying to impress, he did the same, only to find that she was already pouring another full glass. Trying not to look dumbfounded, Rene plastered a smile on his face, and started to ask her all sorts of questions, questions about her past, her interactions with Dr. Jones, her father's history, why she agreed to join Indiana...but he was getting absolutely nowhere. She either refused to speak to him, or changed the subject abruptly.

It wasn't like he was trying too hard to get the answers. He absolutely detested the Nazis, and it was in fear of his own life that he had agreed to this entire expedition. That, and the insatiable curiosity of the power the ark actually held. No, Rene Belloq was not a bad man, he was just afraid, and even the best men will do terrible things due to fear. Sure, he could be a con man, and a womanizer, and a thief, and a selfish egotistical know-it-all, but aren't all archeologists? Even the great Indiana Jones had lied to obtain precious artifacts, left girls behind in the dust after each expedition, stole from the native people who had a right to the item at hand, and pretended to know everything. Yes, it was just in the job description, not the true colors of the man in question.

Belloq mulled this over as he continued to stare at Marion, who was obviously starting to feel the effects of the wine. He was too, and he couldn't help but laugh as she missed the glass entirely, and tried to take a sip of the air beside it. As he watched her smile, he realized how beautiful she actually was. With her long dark brown hair, her glittering blue eyes that matched his own, her dazzling smile, and her impressive physique, she was quite the catch. "What in the world does she see in Jones?" He wondered, feeling that Marion deserved better. Shocked at the jealousy he was feeling, he pushed all thoughts of her beauty out of his mind and tried to focus on the mission at hand. "Get the information from her, use her as ransom for Jones, and release her to the Nazis, that's all I have to do. Then, this blasted thing will be over soon and I can return home," he thought, and suddenly the cold, calculating Belloq was back.

"So mademoiselle, have you given any thought to...hic... Answering my questions?" He slurred, causing them both to burst out into drunken laughter. "Nope," she said in between giggles. Rene tried to look serious again, but was feeling the wine too much. "That's too bad. I'd hate to spoil such a pretty face," he said, his attempted sneer coming out a smile. She grinned back at him, bowing her head. "I'm shaking in my sandals," she said teasingly. "And she's got a sense of humor," Rene thought, before laughing again.

"If you just tell me what I need to know, I'll release you back to your boyfriend," he lied. Marion seemed to instantly sober, and Rene knew he had struck a nerve. Standing up and looming directly above his chair, Marion stuck a finger in his face and muttered threateningly, "Listen you Nazi wacko, I don't know who you think you are, but you shouldn't assume things like that. Indiana Jones is NOT my boyfriend. You got that?" Belloq stared up at her in shock, not knowing why it upset her so much. He winced when she had called him a Nazi wacko. That hurt. "Is this what I've been reduced to?" He thought, and wondered for the umpteenth time whether he had made the right choice.

Trying to save face, he scooted his chair back and held up his hands in surrender. "I'm deeply sorry madame, I did not know this was... A touchy subject," he said softly, trying to soothe her anger. I didn't work, and she slapped him hard across the face. Belloq stiffened in anger, and contemplated calling for that psycho Toht. He would deal with her. But he stopped when he saw the obvious pain on her face. "Marion...are you alright?" He asked, surprised at the amount of concern detected in his voice. Marion glared at him, and turned away. "What kind of question is that? I'm trapped here, against my will, and I'm probably going to get tortured, or maybe killed. I had a shot a being rescued by that jerk, and all he did was kiss my forehead and tell me he'd be back for me. Well, this guy has a track record of not coming back. I know only too well..." She paused as her voice cracked, trying not to show weakness in front of her enemy.

Belloq dropped the cool facade instantly. He had been around long enough to know when a person was in pain, and hearing the bitterness coming from such a beautiful woman made his heart break. Without realizing what he was doing, he reached out and touched her shoulder. Surprised at his touch, Marion stiffened, but did not shake him off. "I won't let them hurt you," he said softly. The tenderness in his voice shook Marion to the core, and she turned to face him. She saw sincerity in his eyes, and something else, something she couldn't put a name on yet. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I think we should start over," she said, smiling and reaching out to squeeze his hand.

In that moment, Belloq lost himself to that dark haired goddess forever. Belloq realized that he had fallen fast and hard, and there was nothing he could do about it. But rather than fighting it, he realized that his newfound love could be the fuel that the two of them needed to get out of this mess. He didn't expect her to love him back, he would always be "a Nazi wacko" to her, no matter what he did. The thought saddened him a bit, but rather than wallow in self pity, Belloq decided to be unselfish for once in his life and take care of the frightened girl in front of him. "Never say never," he reminded himself, and he smiled and nodded at Marion. "Agreed my Cherie. Now, would you mind explaining exactly how you got involved in this disaster?" He asked. She looked at him suspiciously for a moment, then sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Well alright. I guess the way to start over is to trust you. I just have to hope you won't run to your comrades with this," she added. Belloq winced at yet another blow. But, he supposed he deserved that. "I promise I won't tell a soul," he swore. Marion looked into his eyes, and began her tale...

**And I leave it off there. Muah ha ha! I will update soon, it will be Marion's story. It will of course include the actual bar scene (shortened) from Raiders, and the background details on her and Indi. But I am adding some stuff. Please please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, I'm back. This chapter will focus mainly on Marion's story, and her thoughts on both the infamous Dr. Jones, and the rather captivating Frenchman listening to her. Getting to the good stuff soon.**

"My father and I were on our own. My mother had died when I was young, and my dad never quite got over it. For awhile, we just sort of stayed in the same place. My dad had a job teaching at a university, and that's where he met Indiana. I think he saw himself in the boy, but whatever the reason, he took him in and made him his prodigy. Indi and I became friends, mainly because the loss of our mothers drew us together. We all traveled together for awhile, with dad teaching Indi everything he knew about archeology. Indiana and I grew closer, and eventually we started dating. Indi then went off on his own, with old Abner prouder than he had ever been, feeling he had left behind a legacy," Marion said, then stopped, making sure that Rene was still following.

Rene nodded his head, motioning for her to continue. "So she DOES have a past with Jones," he thought smugly. At least he had been able to read into that earlier. Marion took a breath and began again. "Anyway, Indi and I maintained the whole 'long distance' thing, and we would constantly see him. Whether it was reporting back to dad about the new stuff he had found, or just coming to see me, he was always around. Then, he and my dad got into a big blowout. See, dad was starting to dabble in 'unorthodox' methods of maintaining artifacts. Indi confronted him on it, and my dad told him to take a hike. I was ready to go with him, but Indi told me to stay with dad, that he was going to need my help, keeping the old man out of trouble. He promised...he promised to come back for me," Marion said, her voice breaking off suddenly. Belloq stared at her in disbelief. "How could anyone do that to HER?" He thought angrily. Trying to maintain his cool, he squeezed her hand reassuringly. Marion quickly hid her tears, and went back to her story.

"Needless to say, he never did come back. But, I waited and waited like a fool, hoping one day I'd see him walk through that door, ready to rescue me from the nightmare that was my life. See, my dad had gotten worse. I think after years of pent up anger, pain, and sadness due to my mom, he finally just went off the deep end. He became bitter and resentful towards everything except for me. I was his only comfort, his only joy. So after five years of waiting, I gave up on Jones and dedicated myself to taking care of my father. We had to bounce from place to place, partially due to his work, and partially because he kept getting in trouble with the law. The only thing he didn't do was get involved with you Nazi creeps. But he was always obsessed, obsessed with this damn ark you guys are trying to find. Anyway, when we finally settled down in Nepal, I got three jobs and began to pay off all the debts he owed. Then... The avalanche happened. Just like that, my dad was gone. So, I quit two jobs and kept one, making enough to keep myself alive and trying to get the money to move back to America," she said bitterly.

Belloq's heart broke for her all over again. No wonder she had been so upset when he had mentioned Jones. If that slimy git had been anywhere near the frenchman, he would of found a fist in his face. As for Abner, well, his obsession with the ark was well known throughout the archeologist world. But he still didn't understand why Marion was so bitter about her father's passion. Marion looked at him steadily for a moment, and trudged on. "So that's what I've been doing till a couple of days ago. One night, a complete nazi psycho named Toht came into my bar and asked for my necklace, which apparently is some key for finding the Ark my dad stuck me with. When I didn't give him what he wanted, he got violent. That's when Indi came back. He saved my sorry tail, and for a moment everything was okay. But then I remembered all he did and I got mad. Told him to get out. Well, those damn nazis burnt down my bar, and with it, my source of income. So, I made a deal with Jones; I help him with the ark, he pays my way to get back home to the states. So, we went on our way. After awhile... It became like old times. I got my hopes up that maybe, just maybe, he loved me again and he wanted me back. He kept dropping all these little hints about a future together and I... I wondered if we could ever be what we once were. But here I am, captured, and what does that narcissistic loser do? He comes in here kisses me, and tells me he'll come back for me. He's left me in the dust again, I was a grade A idiot to believe in him again." She finished, turning away from Belloq.

Rene Belloq was at a loss for words. He thought Jones had more class than that, more common decency to another being on the planet. Then, he stopped himself, realizing he was even worse than Indiana. The thought terrified him, and he grew a spine right then and there. He resolved to save Marion and himself from the nazi scum, and Jones too if he would cooperate. Then maybe, just maybe, Marion would... "Don't get your hopes up too high," he thought to himself. But before he could relay his intentions to Marion, a nagging thought reached the surface of his brain and came out f his mouth before he could stop it. "Why do you hate the ark so much? Aren't you aware of the power it holds? It's not some nazi power tool, it's a device to talk to GOD! And I intend on using it for its' purpose. I would think you would be at least a LITTLE curious on what it can do," he said. Instantly, he realized how stupid that was to say. But Marion only looked at him, with pain filling her eyes. In a raspy voice, she replied, "I already know what kind of power the ark has. All you idiots are too stupid to see it. The ark manipulates and twists a man's mind. It grips it with an icy vice ad doesn't let go till the day he dies. It drives a man CRAZY, with power and curiosity alike. I spend most of my life learning about that damn ark, and you know what it brought me? Huh!? It drove my father crazy! It took over everything in his life until he finally died, penniless and broken! That's what it does. This is you're funeral, not mine. But no, I HAD to be dragged into this! I wasn't tortured enough by the memories, I had to become a part of the nightmare! I'm scared, hurt, angry, and exhausted. For all I know, the second you freaks get anything out of me, you'll kill me and leave my body to rot in one of the pyramids. Well I won't HAVE IT ANYMORE!" She screamed, and finally let tears take her.

Without a second thought, Rene gathered her in his arms and held her, letting her cry. He was in tears himself. Though the ark still had his soul, she had his heart. Maybe there was hope for him yet. Releasing her from his grip, Rene stared into her eyes. "Marion, I know you don't trust me. I know you think I'm a nazi wacko with no life outside of the ark, I know you know nothing about me, I know you feel scared and alone, I know you resent the fact Jones abandoned you. I'm so sorry this all had to happen to you. But there is one more thing I want you to know. I PROMISE I won't let them hurt you. I keep my word Marion, so though this is a lot to ask, please trust me. I'm going to get us out of this. We have to play along for a bit, as if I seem cruel at times, I am sorry in advance. But know it is all being timed so we can escape safely, and save Jones too. I WONT let you down Marion, please, let me help you," he begged, knowing full well she shouldn't believe him. He wouldn't believe him either. But it was a chance he had to take, and he was going to save her no matter what.

Marion stared at him for a long minute. She studied the handsome archeologist intently, trying to see if he was lying. She determined he was not. As she continued to study him. She couldn't help but think about how handsome he really was. With his greying dark brown hair, his perfect smile, mesmerizing blue eyes, and a handsome figure, he was what most women would consider drop dead gorgeous. "And the accent is pretty hot," Marion thought wryly. But there was something else that drew her to him. Maybe because he listened to her sob story, maybe because he was the one nazi that was capable of compassion, maybe because he was telling the truth, but whatever it was, she found herself trusting the man in front of her.

Taking her silence as rejection, Rene gave her a slight smile and patted her hand, moving away towards the table. He was shocked when her hand shot out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back toward her. "Please... It's okay. Just... Sit down." She muttered, trying not to let a blush form on her cheek. Rene grinned and say back down next to her. Marion took a deep breath and nodded her head at him. "Okay buster, here's the deal. For now, I trust you, but if you give me even the SLIGHTEST reason not to, you'll find yourself eating my dust. Call me crazy, but since you're the only chance I've got of getting out of this mess, I guess I have to go for it. I know you said some of the stuff you'll do might seem... bad to me, but try to give me a warning so I don't think your going back on your promise. Oh, and one other thing. You will NOT leave Jones behind if he ever shows up. I know you guys hate each other, but I won't go anywhere if he's not coming. No, I don't have feelings for him, I just want to personally kick his sorry tail when I get back to the states, and that will be hard to do if he's dead. So, do we have a deal?" She finished, holding out her hand. Rene smiled and extended his hand as well. "Deal," he said firmly, shaking her hand.

**Well, there's chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, here's the next chapter...enjoy!**

They sat there for a few minutes in tense silence. Belloq was trying to formulate the beginnings of a plan, while Marion was contemplating on whether her decision was the right one. Suddenly, Toht appeared from outside the tent. He smiled wickedly, and was holding an iron poker and a matchbox. "Ah, hello fräulein! Hello Monsieur Belloq! I hope I am not...interrupting," he said coarsely. Belloq stood, and unconsciously stepped in front of Marion, as if to shield her. Not going unnoticed by Marion, she stood as well to make Belloq's slip less obvious. Toht hadn't appeared to notice, as he was staring at Marion intently, almost willing her to run away. "I was just... Interrogating the girl. She knows nothing," Bellow said immediately. Toht gave a vicious smile, and grabbed Marion's wrist roughly. "We will see about that." He said smugly.

Toht pulled out a match and lit it. Holding it very close to Marion's face, he growled menacingly. "Now fräulein, I have a feeling you know more then you are telling our friend here. Now, we can do this the easy way, or the painful way. Why would Dr. Jones bring you along if you say you know nothing? Why wouldn't he take the piece and go? What other value do you have to him? And what are that man's plans? Fräulein... This information is VITAL if you are going to stay alive. So talk..." He finished, bringing the match closer to her face. Belloq was finding it difficult not to run in front of Marion and sock Toht in the face, but he managed to keep his cool as he strode toward the two.

"Now Herr Toht, that is no way to treat the captive," Belloq drawled. "If you want information, she needs to be alive and conscious. Hurting her or killing her won't help you and your precious Fuhrer," he spat out, adding venom to those last few words. Toht glared at Belloq. "You keep that out of this you french scum. Why I have to deal with the likes of you is beyond me. Just remember you are a... Prisoner of sorts as well. We require your services, not your input," Toht muttered, though he reluctantly put the match out. Belloq smiled cruelly at Toht and then turned on Marion, but the look of hatred he gave her did not quite reach his eyes. "Now Madame, you have not been helpful. I need you to answer these questions, or I WILL leave you with Toht." He snarled at her. Marion rolled her eyes and replied, "I don't know where he is, and I don't know what he's planning. I don't read minds, and Indiana Jones is not my problem." Belloq looked disgusted and pulled Toht out of the tent, even though Marion would still be able to hear them.

"See, she will not cooperate! We need to use... Other methods," Toht said, somewhat gleefully. Belloq shook his head. "It will not help. The girl is no use to us at all. I say we take her to an embassy and leave her there till this blows over. Then, if she honestly had nothing to do with it, we let her go," he suggested. Toht narrowed his eyes. "You don't have... Feelings for this girl do you?" He asked suspiciously. Belloq howled in laughter. "For HER? Please, I could do better in my sleep. She's just one of those pretty little things I like to undress with my eyes. But have feelings for her? Let me remind you she is consorting with my arch rival, and that alone makes me hate her more than anything," he added cruelly. Toht nodded, disgusted with the french people in general, but also convinced. "Very well, maybe..." He started, but was interrupted by a German soldier. "Was?" He yelled in German, more than a little annoyed. "Wir fanden ihn Sir. Ein paar Meilen westlich von hier. Er hat es Sir gefunden," the soldier yelled excitedly. Toht's eyes grew wide, and he gave an evil grin to the soldier. "Sammeln fünfzig Soldaten und Waffen zu bringen. verlassen wir in fünfzehn Minuten. organisieren einen Transport aus diesem Ort für mich und der Franzose. Sie und die Männer, die ihn gefunden wird uns in seine Lage zu führen. Doktor jones nicht entgehen dieses Mal." He responded. The soldier saluted as ran off.

Toht looked at Belloq and muttered, "They've found Jones with the ark." Belloq looked stunned. His rival had beat him to it. "When?" He asked. "A few minutes ago. We need to leave, we have no time to waste," Toht responded coldy. "Bring the girl, we will not have to kill her tonight." Belloq glared at the Nazi, trying his very best not to pull a gun on him. "Is that just your way? To kill everything in sight? While I may not be a good man, I certainly am not a crazy one. Killing her, or anyone else but Jones, will not help you with this. And when we open that Ark, the judgment of God will be upon you, and all I can do is hope your ignorance saves you," he snarled, and with that, he turned back into the tent.

Making sure Toht was no longer within hearing distance, Belloq walked over to Marion. "Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded, an unreadable expression on her face. "I was able to..." Belloq started, but was silenced by Marion, who put a finger to his lips. "I heard everything," she said softly. At first, Belloq thought she was upset about what he had said about her, but when he looked closer, she saw that she had a small smile on her face. "So you are not mad?" He asked again. She shook her head. Belloq sighed in relief. "Good. Now, we only have about ten minutes, so I suggest you sit down. I'm not sure what Toht has planned for Jones, but I'm sure it's not pleasant. I will try to save him, but know that could be pushing my luck. And Jones now has the ark, this adds an element I was not counting on. I thought we would get it first." Belloq said, thinking out loud. "Belloq...Belloq...BELLOQ!" Marion yelled, trying to get him to save his breath. "Rene," she said softly, and that stopped him. "Sit down. I know you are doing what you can... I don't know why... But you are. So thank you." She said, already sitting in the ground. Rene joined her, and they sat in silence, contemplating the confusing and dangerous hours ahead. "I was wrong," Marion said softly. Rene turned to her. "About what?" He asked. Marion looked in his eyes, and in barely a whisper said, "You're not one of them." She turned back toward the door and sat in silence again. Rene turned too, hiding the ear splitting grin on his face. "Maybe..." He thought. "Just maybe."

**Well that's the chapter. New one to come soon. Sorry if my German is rusty. And if you can't understand German, the soldier pretty much told Toht that Jones had the ark, and Toht told the soldier to be ready to lead out an expedition to find Jones, and that Indiana would not escape this time. (How many times has he heard that?) Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Here's another installment. Of course this is going to change some things from the original movie plot, but keep an open mind please.**

Belloq glanced over at Marion, who was sitting rigidly in the passenger seat of the army vehicle they were traveling in. And she had every reason to be nervous. Toht was driving, and every so often he would glance back at her, as if he were sizing her up for a coffin he would personally place her in. No one was speaking, and the only sounds in the area were the sounds of the vehicle. Belloq's mind was reeling. He had absolutely no idea how he was going to pull this off. Not only did he have to protect Marion and himself, he had to find a way to save Jones as well!

Belloq pulled out a box of cigarettes and his lighter. Trying to stifle his shaking hands, he cooly lit a cigarette. "How much farther?" He drawled out. Toht seemed to grip the wheel tighter. "Not much. Now would you please put that out? This is a closed in space," He spat out, gesturing blindly towards the cigarette Belloq was holding. With a sneer, Belloq threw it out the window. Panic was beginning to infiltrate his cool facade, and he tried desperately to conceal the worry in his eyes. "We will just have to see what Jones got himself into this time, then figure out what to do about it," he thought, trying desperately to make that panicky feeling go away. "God I wish I had that cigarette back," he thought dryly, finding something rather morbidly funny in his situation.

He turned towards Marion again. He gaze was fixated on the seat in front of her, her eyes shooting daggers at the back of Toht's head. Belloq stifled a laugh. This had to be the most terrifying experience she had been in, yet she showed no fear, and her usual fire continued to burn brightly. Seeing his smile, Marion caught his eye and gave him a grin of her own, just realizing what he was doing. But, her smile slowly faded as their destination grew closer. Belloq subtly reached his hand out to her own, squeezing it in reassurance. Leaning closer to her so Toht couldn't hear, he said in barely a whisper, "It is going to be alright." Marion nodded, not wanting to address it any further. Belloq looked back out the window as they came to a halt, and drew a shaky breath. He was going to have to improvise, and he was going to have to do it quickly.

"We have arrived," Toht said, more to himself than to the others in the car, and wrenched his door open. Belloq followed suit, and escorted Marion out as well. As they made their trek up to the desecrated tomb, Belloq saw Indiana's accomplice being guarded by two Nazi soldiers. "Sallah!" Marion cried out, and started to run toward him. Belloq grabbed her roughly by the hand, and twisted it sharply. Marion yelped in pain and promptly stopped, much to the satisfaction of Toht, and the relief of Belloq. "Ah Marion! Now how would that look to our friends here? Running off to go fraternize with the enemy," Belloq laughed cruelly. Toht laughed as well, and pushed Marion forward. Reluctantly moving away from Marion, Belloq strode toward the tomb, and pushed past the soldiers standing at the edge. "Ah Dr. Jones! I see you have found yourself in a bit of a predicament...no?" Belloq sneered, secretly enjoying the fact that his rival was now in his hands. "Why don't you join me?" Indiana retorted. Belloq held up his hands. "No, I don't think so. I prefer the view," he said cooly. He stepped back from the tomb, beginning to formulate a plan.

Taking a small piece of paper from his pocket, Belloq took out his pen and turned away from the crowd, scribbling something down. Casually, he walked back over to the tomb, and let the paper fall from his hand. Confused, Indiana Jones picked up the paper, and, with the little light he had, began to read.

"They have Marion. I am trying to help. This is not a trick. Do you know where an exit could be? A trapdoor or a loose brick will do. Nod yes or no." Indiana looked back up at Belloq, with shock written all over his face. Realizing this was the only option he had, besides being captured by the Nazis, he gave Belloq a subtle nod yes. Belloq stepped back towards Marion and Toht. "We have the ark. Jones is trapped. Let's hoist him out and give him to the officers in Germany. He is no longer a problem," Belloq offered, gesturing towards the tomb.

Without saying a word, Toht marched over and peered down at the archeologist in question. "Ah, Herr Jones. What a fine mummy you'll make. You should be honored, being able to partake in the history you love so much," Toht said maniacally. Then, turning to Belloq, the Nazi replied, "No. I like him where he is. Out of our hair for good." Belloq opened his mouth to argue, but before he could get a word out, Marion was suddenly wrenched into Toht's arms, and steered toward the pit. Belloq let out a shout of surprise as Marion was shoved backward, and he heard her scream all the way down. His heart lurching, he quickly leaned towards the edge to make sure she was alive.

"You dirty, rotten, son of a..." Marion's voice called out, allowing Belloq's heart to resume beating. Angrily turning on Toht, Belloq yelled, "What on earth are you doing man? She did not need to be sacrificed! It was Jones you wanted dead, not her." Toht sneered and shrugged his shoulders. "It's one more American. Who cares? We have bigger problems to attend to," he growled menacingly. Belloq couldn't take it anymore. He lunged at Toht, who in turn pulled out a pistol and fired. Belloq staggered backward, and finally fell into the pit. Luckily, Jones had been there to ease the fall. Toht leaned over and laughed cruelly. "My apologies Monsieur Belloq. That was just... Reflex. If you do make it out alive, you know where to find us. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch," Toht yelled out, and then promptly moved out of sight, sealing the door behind him.

Belloq stumbled to the ground, his head still reeling from the fall. Rushing over to him, Marion called out, "Rene! Oh Rene, are you all right?" Indiana looked at her incredulously. "Since when is HE Rene?" He said accusatorially, sticking his finger at the Frenchman. Ignoring Indi, Belloq immediately glanced over at his right shoulder. In his surprise, Toht had missed his target, and just skimmed into his shoulder instead. It still hurt like hell though. Quickly taking off his jacket, and tying it around his arm, Belloq pasted a smile on his face and turned to Marion. "I'll be alright. I've dealt with worse," he said softly. Catching Indi's ever growing look of confusion, Belloq sighed and gritted his teeth. "Well Jones, it seems that we are all for one on this round. You see, we now have a common enemy. Initially, I was just going to save Ms. Ravenwood over here, but seeing as she begged me to save you too, and I will enjoy having you owe me, I suppose I can forget about our past for a little while so we can get out of this mess," he explained haughtily. Indiana muttered something unintelligible, but reluctantly walked over to Belloq and extended his hand. "I can't say I'm happy about it, but it's the only shot I have, so I might as well suck it up," Indi said snidely.

Glaring at Marion, Indi asked, "So when did you two get all buddy buddy?" Marion promptly marched up to Indi, and socked him in the jaw. "When he made good on his word to save my tail you jerk! HE didn't leave me behind! And while this may not be ideal, he did get us away from those creeps. So shut your sorry mouth and help him, and don't you dare say a word about it," Marion yelled in complete fury. Belloq stood, both amused and completely in love with her at that moment. Resisting the urge to kiss her, Belloq turned his attention to the dumbfounded Indi, and asked, "You know where the exit is?" Indi nodded and pointed upward, where a brick had been removed over a large slanted statue of Anubis. Moving quickly, Indi started up the statue, not even turning to check on his companions.

As Belloq walked behind Marion, he let out a small hiss of pain when he moved his arm in the wrong way. Turning around in concern, Marion looked pointedly at his shoulder. Belloq tried to laugh. "I was only planning on getting all three of us into the tomb. Getting shot was not exactly on my list," he joked, shifting his shoulder uncomfortably. "Well, I'm going to take a look when we get out of here," she said rather angrily. Belloq, thinking the tone was for him, said apologetically, "Is your wrist alright? I'm sorry for what I had to do. It's just that it wouldn't have looked right for me to have let you run off to Sallah." Marion gave him a small smile. "It's alright, I'm not mad at you. It's being in the presence of Mr. Egotistical Egghead over there that's got me mad," she finished. Belloq laughed as he started climbing. "Just remember, you call the shots now, not him. You've got a bodyguard who can throw a few punches at him now if he gets out of line," he teased. Marion laughed, and in no time at all, they all reached the top. After the three allies freed the brick up and climbed out, Indi looked off into the distance. "What now?" He asked. Belloq glanced at a small propeller plane that was left behind. "I've got an idea," he said. And with that, the trio began the trek down.

**So what do you think? Will Belloq make it to wherever they're going? After all, he does have a bullet in his arm still, and it hasn't exactly stopped bleeding. Will Marion fall for Indi again, or will she choose the right man this time? And will a Belloq and Indi finally patch things up, and bind over the person they care sour most? Read more to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! Here's the next chapter. I think it's time for me to include a little bit of some Belloq/Marion interaction here. Also, Indi and Belloq have a heart to heart, in their own weird way. **

"Thank you Sallah," Marian said softly, giving him a small kiss before following Indi onto the ship. Sallah blushed and looked at his toes, before looking back up at Belloq. He gave the Frenchman a curt nod before turning to go. Belloq grimaced and boarded the ship, staggering a bit as he made his way to his cabin. He made it to the outside of the door before collapsing. Dizzily looking over at his shoulder, he noticed his jacket was almost completely stained red. He had lost a lot of blood. Taking off the jacket, he examined his wound. The blood had finally stopped flowing, as it had started to clot when he pulled out the bullet. But, if he didn't clean it soon, it would be infected. "Might need a couple stitches too," he thought. Hoisting himself up, he managed to grasp the door handle and lurch himself into the room, and onto the bed. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he knew there were things to take care of first. Sitting up, he tried his hardest to make the room stop spinning.

"Rene?" Marion's voice called out. "Are you in there?" She asked. Rene answered weakly, "In here." Marion flung open the door, with a small bag in her hand. Going over to him, she put her hand on his good shoulder. "I'm going to help you. Now sit up against the headboard," she commanded, not giving him time to answer. Rene still had to smile, and did as he was told. Marion winced when he looked at his arm. "Why didn't you say anything?" She asked. Rene squirmed uncomfortably. "We had enough going on. There was nothing we could have done anyway," he answered, trying to be nonchalant. Marion nodded, and cleaned the wound.

Belloq gripped the sheet tighter each time Marion cleaned the wound. At one point he let out a small whimper of pain. Marion stopped immediately and let him regain composure. "You know, you're a hell of a better patient than Jones. The last time I put this stuff on him, he howled like a baby till it was over," she smirked, provoking another smile from Belloq. As he nodded for her to continue, she put in a couple of stitches, and finally dressed the wound. Belloq looked at his shoulder in surprise. "I had no idea you were such a competent nurse," he commented. Marion laughed dryly. "Well, spend enough time with you crazy archeologists, and you learn a thing or two about dealing with injuries," she joked. Then, she turned serious again. "I never thanked you," she told him. Belloq raised his eyebrows. "For what?" He asked.

Marion shyly looked at her hands. "For getting us here, for saving Jones, for standing up to Toht, for agreeing to save me in the first place, for...taking a bullet for me. I underestimated you, and I'm sorry. I'm glad we are friends now," she finished, not daring to look at him. Belloq's heart swelled. Gently he reached out and touched Marion's chin. "As am I. And don't mention it," he said with a smile. They looked at each other for a long moment. Then, Rene noticed where his hand was. Quickly taking it off her chin, he looked up at the ceiling, his cheeks red. Marion giggled nervously, her heart racing. She had just begun to realize that she loved Belloq, but she knew he didn't feel the same. She was nothing to him, he was just trying to save himself and his soul. But that didn't make her love him any less. As she looked back at him, she noticed that he had scooted in closer. He reached out and touched her shoulder. "Marion... I..." He began, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I see the nurse has made her rounds," Indiana joked as he sat down in a small chair by the bed. Marion stood up immediately, glared at Jones, and muttered something about needing sleep. "Marion..." Jones sighed, but she was already gone. Sheepishly, he turned to Belloq, who gave him a cold glare. Rolling his eyes, Indi pressed on. "I see your shoulder's fixed up. That was a nasty shot," he said casually. Belloq nodded, unsure of how to proceed. Indi saw the caution in the frenchman's eyes, and rubbed his face with his hands tiredly. "Listen, I just came in here to apologize for earlier. You saved my ass, and I guess I was sore about it. I mean, we hate each other right? But we didn't in the past. We used to be pals..." Indi rambled, unsure of what he was saying.

Taking slight pleasure in watching his ally squirm, Belloq smirked. "Are you telling me you want to be friends Jones? That's unlike you, and as for me, I don't befriend vermin," he spat out, returning slightly to his old self. Indi glared at him. "I know it's crazy. Maybe because I unfortunately owe you, maybe because I'm hysterical due to exhaustion, or maybe it's because I'm going to die, either by the hands of the Nazis or Marion. I just... Want to clear the air," Jones muttered, with his pride shattered. Belloq looked surprised. He couldn't say the thought hadn't crossed his mind, but clearing the air before death wasn't something that was on his former to do list. But now.. Well, Jones was a powerful person to have in your side, and they did used to be friends. "Oh alright," he sighed, trying to ease the other man's pain a little. Jones brightened slightly, then turned serious again.

"I'm doing it for Marion," he stated plainly. Belloq looked at him in shock that quickly turned to anger. "I think you've done enough for her already," he growled, vehemence in his voice. Indi looked up sheepishly. "I'm guessing she told you our background," he said softly. Belloq nodded, unsure of how to respond. Indi ran his hands through his hair. "What I did to her was wrong. I know it. But geez, I just didn't want to hurt her. I knew how much she loved her old man, and all I had for him was contempt after our fallout. Besides, I was just like him. The last thing I wanted was for Marion to have to give up everything she had going for her, so that she could partake in an unstable, dangerous, lonely life. She deserves better, and I couldn't do that for her. But in the end, I just hurt her more. I see that now. But I can do one more thing for her," he finished, looking straight at Belloq.

Belloq was astounded. Henry Jones Jr was NOT the kind of man who apologized for ANYTHING, much less take responsibility for what happened. Maybe he HAD changed for the better. "So you still... Care for her no?" Belloq asked, rather miserably. Indiana shook his head. "No, not in the way you're thinking. I love her, but now I realize it's more of a brotherly love. After all, I kinda grew up with her. Now, I feel like I gotta protect her, you know?" He finished. "And what a fine job you've done." Belloq said sarcastically. Indiana glared at him again. "You would have done the same thing if you were that close to the ark, and don't try to deny it," he growled. This time it was Belloq who looked sheepish. "You are right. I guess I would have done the same," he sighed, avoiding Jones's eyes.

Indi nodded in satisfaction. Then, his eyes shifted to Belloq again, and he stood up and faced the door. "Listen, I know what is going I make her happy now, and it has nothing to do with me," Indi started, glancing back to make sure Belloq was paying attention. "Yes, so do I. Getting back to the US so she can kick your..." Belloq started, but Indi interrupted him. "Yes, yes. That's important to her to. But there's something else, and while I'm not happy about it..." Indi said, but stopped, unsure of where to go. Belloq squinted at him suspiciously. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Belloq asked hesitantly.

Indi looked at him incredulously. "You really don't know?" He muttered to himself. Belloq laughed uneasily. "Start making some sense man," he demanded. Indi shook his head. "I'm really in no position to say much more, you'd need to talk to her," he answered. Belloq was stunned. In all the years he had known this man, vague and cryptic had never been a trait he exhibited. Realizing he wasn't going to get any more out of Jones, Belloq just shook his head and laughed. Indi laughed too, noticing how ridiculous he had sounded. Finally catching their breaths, Belloq looked over at his old...frenemy. "We haven't laughed like that since we let out a crate of frogs in old Professor Hodges's biology lecture," he chortled, recalling the memory fondly. Indi grinned wickedly. "Good times," he smirked, also remembering the memory with relish. But he grew serious again, and looked Belloq in the eye.

"Are you in love with Marion?" Indi asked. Belloq nearly fell of the bed, he was in such a state of shock. Had this man truly seen right through him? And if he has, was he going to make his life difficult? Before he could answer, Indi cut him off, growling, "And I see that look on your face. I don't want to hear any of your french bullshit about how she is just an object of desire, just a pretty little thing, you're just doing this to prove you're smarter than the Nazis... Blah blah blah. I know you better than that, and you wouldn't even bother if it wasn't for something you care about. I've seen the way you look at her. The way you tried to act like it was no big deal when you were shot, just so that she wouldn't worry. I saw the way you tried to protect her from me, tried to spare her feelings. So I need to know; are you just putting on an act to lead her on and get what you want, or do you truly love her?"

Belloq was dead silent. Indi had truly read him like a book. But he was still afraid to answer. If Indi didn't approve, and Belloq figured he wouldn't, then he would never have a shot with Marion, period. Indiana Jones would do EVERYTHING in his power to assure that. "Do you love her, or no?" Indi asked one more time, growing impatient. Taking a deep breath and throwing caution to the wind, Belloq answered, "Yes, I love her." Indi nodded his head in satisfaction. "I thought so," he noted smugly, and clapped a surprised Belloq on the back. "So what are you going to do about it?" Indi inquired. Belloq looked at him sharply. "That's it?! No protest, no threats, no laughing in my face? Come on man, up until now, you would spit in my eye if I gave you even the slightest opportunity. What's changed?" He yelled, losing the battle to stay calm. Indi gritted his teeth, knowing that he probably deserved the suspicion.

"Listen, just humor me. Let's say you told Marion, and she said she loved you back. After we got out of this mess, what would you do?" Indi asked, almost pleading Belloq to answer honestly. Belloq picked up the plea, and decided to put the past in it's place and start over, realizing that Indi's intentions weren't to hurt him. "Well, I was thinking of... retiring, in a sense. Before this, I had been offered a position at a university in Paris. Then, the Nazi's took over, and the job offer became off the table there. But shortly after, an old colleague from the states asked me if I would like a position at Boston University, teaching a history class. I accepted, but I told him that I would have to do this first. So this would have been it, my last hoorah of a sorts. I was thinking, that maybe Marion would... Come with me. Maybe even want to start a family. Teaching at a university makes a decent amount of money, we could live well. I just... I just want to give her some normalcy, without having to pack up and move from place to place every couple of months...But this is ridiculous. We are speaking as if she loves me, which is exactly the opposite. I'm an ex-Nazi stooge remember?" Belloq muttered bitterly, shaken out of his stupor.

Indi looked at Belloq with a mix of incredulity and a little bit of pride. "So you'd give up archeology for her?" Indi asked. "Well, I was already giving it up anyway, but yes, she would make my decision a no brainer," Belloq answered. "Perfect, now go tell her that!" Indi exclaimed. Belloq just laughed. "You can't be serious. Besides, don't you still have feelings for her? I know given time, she'll probably take you back." Belloq asked, ready for this conversation to be over. "No, I don't love her anymore. Well, I do, but not in that way. I already told you she is like a sister to me. I want to see her happy. And YOU are what makes her happy. I've only been around you two together for a few hours, but I've known you both for years, and with you is definitely the happiest I've seen her. And you just said yourself you love her and would settle down for her, and I believe you. So stop making both yourself and her miserable and alone and DO something about it!" Indi finished, glaring pointedly at Belloq.

Belloq looked back at Indi, processing what he just told him. "So you're saying... She loves me as well?" Belloq said softly. "What did I just tell you? Wake up man! Time is ticking!" Indi yelled impatiently. Belloq smiled and nodded his head. "Well I guess I have incentive to survive the Nazis then," Belloq said jokingly. Indi's face darkened, and he looked away from Belloq. "Listen, Rene. This ship makes one stop before we get to where Toht and the ark is. You should take Marion and get out of here. Find a local airport and get back to the States. I left some extra cash on Marion's nightstand before I came in here. It's enough to get you to New York. I'm sure you can take it from there. I shouldn't have gotten Marion involved in the first place, and I would never forgive myself if she got hurt... Or worse. And I'm sure she wouldn't take it too well if you got killed either. This was my deal, so I can finish it," Indi said. Belloq placed a hand on Indi's shoulder. "You're wrong my friend. This is MY mess too. So we are in this together. As of now, I am...an honorary american...no? I will talk to Marion tomorrow, before the stop. If she wants to leave... I can give her some contacts until... Or if we get back. But I'm going to see this through, and do all I can to spit in the Fuhrer's face," Belloq said determinedly. Indi shot his newfound friend a lopsided grin. "Alright then pal! Let's go mess with some Nazis."

**Next installment to come soon. How will Belloq and Marion's little talk go? Will they all make it out alive? Will Marion leave them? Read to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! So, it's finally time for the big talk. Will it go the way Belloq hopes it will? This chapter will be considered fluffy by my standards, so I apologize in advance if it is too fluffy, or not fluffy enough :). Hey, they don't know each other well enough to proclaim undying love...yet. MUAH HA HA! :) **

The next day was uneventful, compared to the last few days the ragtag team had experienced. Belloq spent most of the day in bed, nursing his shoulder, and contemplating the conversation from the night before. Jones came in occasionally to see if he wanted company, and to bring food, but mostly left the Frenchman to his thoughts. As Belloq picked at his lunch, he was racking his brain to find the right words to say. Generally, words never failed him. He was suave, sophisticated, seductive, charming... He always seemed to know what to say. But that was when he didn't care. Right now, he was completely tongue tied.

"Marion... I don't know how to tell you this, and I'm not sure if you feel the same way..." Belloq muttered under his breath, trying to at least enter the fray with a coherent thought. "No, no! That sounded way too cliche!" He exclaimed, throwing out his food in disgust. "And scared," he thought to himself. He sighed and looked out his cabin window. It wouldn't be long now before they caught up to the Germans. They probably had two more days at best. He had resolved to tell her that day, considering he had not that much to lose, but the closer the day came to an end, the more he wanted to put it off. "If I wait till just before the Nazis come, then I won't have to feel rejected for as long," he thought seriously. As he paced his room, wondering what to do, Indiana barged in unceremoniously, causing Belloq to startle.

"Sorry," Indi said sheepishly when he noticed Belloq's glare. "I just wanted to let you know that your "lunch" was actually dinner. It's 6:30. Marion made me put it off because she wanted to let you sleep," he added. At first, Belloq adopted a fond smile at the mention of Marion, but that quickly turned into a look of panic when he realized the time. "Good god! It's 6:30 already? I'm not ready Jones, I can't do this. I don't have anything to say, I haven't steeled myself for rejection..." Belloq rambled on. Indiana rolled his eyes. One thing definitely hadn't changed, and that was the Frenchman's flair for the dramatic. "Belloq, calm down. With this, don't try to rehearse. Just let it come in the moment. It will be a lot better, trust me," Indi said soothingly, trying to clam Belloq down.

Sighing, Belloq sat down on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. "Thanks Jones, but I'm not going to do it today. It's too late. I should have done it earlier. Maybe a good nights sleep will calm the nerves," he muttered in defeat. Indi glared at him. "In all the years I've known you, I've never considered you to be a coward," Indi shot back. Belloq looked up, a pained look on his face. "Then you don't know me very well then," he whispered, thinking how his past few years have been ruled by fear. Indi looked at him in shock, completely taken aback by the frenchman's attitude. He opened his mouth to say something else, but thought better of it. "Alright, I'll leave you alone. But just remember this; if you don't go through with this, you'll beat yourself up about it. I know I did when I had a second chance and didn't take it. Don't make the same mistake," Indi said kindly, before going back to his own room.

Belloq sat there for hours, contemplating what Jones had told him. He stood up and walked out onto the deck, hoping the night sky could lend him some answers. He checked his watch, it was 10:00. "Well it's definitely too late now," he said wryly. As he made his way towards the railing, he noticed someone else was standing there as well. "Marion?" He called out softly. Marion whipped around, her fists held up. When she saw who it was, she dropped her fists with a laugh. "You scared the living daylights out of me. What are you doing up?" She asked him, moving over so he could stand next to her. "I could ask the same of you," he replied coolly, trying to stop his hands from shaking. Marion turned her gaze back towards the water in front of her. "I was just...thinking," she said softly. Knowing something was wrong, Belloq put a hesitant hand on her shoulder. "What's bothering you?" He asked quietly.

Marion stared at him, surprised by both his tone of voice, and the way he saw right through her. She took a shaky breath and looked away. "I'm just scared. The Nazis let us go once, I'm pretty sure they won't do it again. And they have the ark! Who knows what they're going to do with it, but I know that they won't take prisoners if we find out," she whispered, trying not to cry. Without thinking, Belloq pulled her into his arms. Almost at once, Marion started sobbing into his shoulder, as he stroked her hair and held her tightly. "It's going to be alright. I'm going to get you out. I'll keep my word, you'll see," Belloq said soothingly. Marion looked up at him and shook her head. Belloq's face darkened. "You don't trust me still?" He said dejectedly, not necessarily blaming her. Marion's eyes widened and quickly took his hand before he could walk away. "No! No! That's not what I meant. How could I not trust you, with all you've done?" She said quickly. Belloq looked at her sharply. "Then what is it?" He asked.

Marion looked up at him and took a deep breath. "Why?" She demanded, sounding very much like Jones when he had asked the same question of Belloq. Rene just stared at her dumbly, not expecting the question. "I already told you," he said carefully, not sure where to go from there. Marion glared at him and put her hands on her hips. "That may have been in the beginning, but why now? You've gone above and beyond just helping a fellow human out, and when you put yourself in harm's way with that bullet, I knew there had to be some other reason. So what is it? Are you trying to one up Jones? Clear your own conscience? I have to know!" She said harshly, surprising Belloq with her tone. He stared at her then, incapable of speech. He knew this was the moment of truth, and there was no way out of it. His voice raspy, he replied, "You probably won't believe me. And you may not want to hear it either."

Marion looked back at him, shoulders squared. "You haven't given me any reason to not believe you so far," she replied calmly, prepared to hear all the selfish reasons behind his sudden switch from bad guy to good guy. Belloq took a deep breath. "Marion... I've realized...I know you won't... I need you to..." He started numerous times, gasping like a fish out of water. Marion looked at him in confusion. "Need me to what?" She asked softly. Belloq looked heavenward in a silent prayer. "Forgive me," he muttered to her and strode forward to close the distance between them. Grabbing her shoulders roughly, he pulled her into a kiss. It was soft and gentle, and the best part was that Marion was actually kissing him back. Deepening the kiss, Belloq wound his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Marion settled with winding her arms around his neck, and grasping his hair with her hands tightly.

When the finally came up for air, Belloq took a step back, holding her at arms length. They stared at each other in shock, before Marion rushed at him and kissed him soundly again. This time, Belloq picked her up and set her on the edge of the rail, holding onto her as tightly as possible. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they returned to reality once more, and Belloq picked her up and set her back on the ground, giving her an ear splitting grin. Marion returned it, and wrapped her arms around him. "Of all the reasons that were floating around in my head, this one never actually occurred to me," Marion said half teasingly. Belloq laughed and held her close. "To tell the truth, I barely believed it myself in the beginning," he joked, lifting her chin so he could see her eyes. Touching her cheek softly, he whispered, "I love you. I really do. And I'm going to do whatever I can to keep you safe." Marion just looked at him, love and joy filling her eyes. Touching his lips with her finger softly, she said, "I love you too. And I know, I trust you."

Belloq looked at Marion with a little bit of concern. He wanted to put her out of the danger zone, now more than ever. There was definitely a way to do that, considering the information Jones had given him. They would be coming up on the stop now in a couple of hours. Already knowing her answer, but figuring it wouldn't hurt to try, he looked Marion square in the eye. "Marion, please...there's a way to get you out of this mess. The ship is stopping early this morning at a local village port for supplies. You can get off there, and get to the airport. I have enough money for you to get to New York. I have a friend there, by the name of Dr. Jerry Davidson. Tell him I sent you, and he'll take you in until I can get back the states," he pleaded. Marion shook her head, squeezing his hands tightly. "No deal. I'm not going anywhere without you buster, you can't get rid of me that easily. Safe or not, I won't be able to sleep at night wondering if you were ever going to come home. I'd rather be here and die together, than to live knowing you might not come back," she answered firmly. "Please... I can't let you do this. I can't lose you to them," Belloq tried, his voice choking with emotion. Marion kissed him again, and hugged him tightly. "I'm not going anywhere. I've survived quite a few crazy things in my day. And besides, I have two top notch bodyguards to keep me safe," she added with a grin.

Belloq gestured to the general vicinity of the cabins. "You know? He really does care for you. In a brotherly sort of way. It was him who convinced me to get up the nerve to tell you. I know you are angry about the past, but I think it's time you forgive him. He's changed quite a bit," Belloq noted. Marion sighed and nodded her head, biting on her bottom lip in a way that Belloq found incredibly endearing. "I suppose your right. I've been dragging it out for awhile now. I really do love him as a brother. I think that was the problem with our relationship the whole time. I'll talk to him, don't worry," she said, and Belloq sighed with relief. Noticing his posture change, Marion gave him a playful smirk. "Was someone jealous?" She asked innocently. Belloq glared at her. "Should I have been?" He shot back at her. Marion laughed and pushed back on his shoulder. "I don't know... He is kind of handsome. A very rugged cowboy look. I like," she teased as she ran away from him.

Snarling, Belloq chased after her, and finally tackled her to the ground. Punning her arms over her head, he began to tickle her mercilessly. Marion shrieked and begged to be released helplessly. "That will teach you to play with my head woman!" Belloq growled, laughing when she finally wiggled one arm out of his grasp. Once her laughter subsided, Marion looked up at him, her eyes full of pure joy. Belloq smiled softly and moved a strand of hair out of her face. "Marion," he whispered, still not believing that this wonderful human being was his. In a flash, Belloq found himself flat on his back with his arms pinned above his head. In shock, he stared up at the smirking woman on top of him. "Then again," she purred, tracing the outline of his face with her finger. "I really do prefer a distinguished good looking Frenchman that has a slight obsession with really attractive hats." Belloq reached up and pulled her lips to his. When they pulled apart, Belloq looked into her eyes. "I love you," he said again, meaning it more than ever. Marion smiled and kissed his forehead. Helping him up, the two strolled to their respective cabins, bidding each other goodnight before retiring. Staring out his window, Belloq looked up into the night sky. "Thank you." He whispered.

**Sorry it's taken forever to update. I promise the next chapter will come much faster. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so it's definitely been awhile. Hey, life gets busy. I'll try a lot harder to put these chapters up faster, so thank you to all of those who are patient and bearing with me here. There isn't that much to go, we are entering the home stretch I promise. **

Belloq awoke, light flooding in through the small window in his room. As the events of the night before flooded his brain, he broke into an ear splitting grin. But the smile quickly faded when he realized that the Nazis would soon be upon them. "We need a plan," he muttered, wondering if Jones was up. As Belloq got dressed, his mind was spinning, trying to come up with some way to get them out of the mess they were in. Unfortunately, one plan after the other seemed to fall apart almost as quickly as he had thought of them. "Damn!" He growled, punching the wall in frustration. It was not like him to lose his cool, but he had someone to protect, making the situation even more dire than it was before.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. Indiana Jones strode in, his jaw set. "Good going," he said to Belloq, trying to smile. Belloq gave a small smile back, trying not to let his frustration show. "I take it you've seen Marion this morning?" Belloq asked. Indi let loose a real grin this time, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "She was practically waltzing down the halls," Indi laughed. Belloq laughed as well, and sat next to his old friend. "You'll make her happy?" Indi said firmly, his final threat to Belloq. "I'll do everything within my power," Belloq answered, meaning it now more than ever.

Indi nodded, and returned to his tense state. Belloq laid a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "My friend... It is not like you to be so uneasy, what is the matter?" He asked. Indi shifted uncomfortably, still trying to get used to the new dynamic between him and the Frenchman. "I'm just... Well, I don't know. I feel so unprepared, I'm not sure how we are going to take on the Nazis," Indi sighed, his brow creasing with worry. Belloq sighed as well, putting his head in his hands. "I feel the same. I have to protect her Indi, she is my world. I tried to convince her to leave last night, but she would have any of it. She's staying here with us, but I'm not sure I can protect her. The Nazis will not kill me right away, but I can't promise the same for you and Marion," Bellow said. "What makes you so sure they won't kill you in sight?" Indi asked. Belloq patted his jacket pocket. "There is a book I have been carrying with me this whole journey, the only thing that contains the incantation that will unleash the power of the ark. As long as I have the book, they will have need of me," Bellow replied.

Indi stared at him, trying to process what he just said. "You mean to tell me that you alone have the power to open the ark?" Indi asked in disbelief. "No, whoever has the incantation has the power to open the ark, I'm just the current owner," Belloq explained. "So then why didn't they just kill you and take the book?" Indi asked. Belloq smiled smugly and patted Indi's shoulder. "While they may put a lot of stock in brawn, they don't have much brain. I managed to convince them that they would need an "expert" to decipher the text, and they wholeheartedly believed me," Belloq snickered. Indi's eyes widened, laughing incredulously. "Still up to the old tricks Rene?" He asked jokingly. "Always Henry...always," Belloq finished.

Indi's smile faded, and he looked at Belloq intently. "You're still going to go through with it then?" He asked quietly. Belloq turned away, unable to meet Indi's eyes. "I...I don't know. I mean... Wouldn't you? The ark holds so many possibilities, think of all we could do, all the people we could save, all the good we could accomplish! Don't you want to talk with the man who created us?" Belloq said excitedly. Indi shook his head, surprising even himself. "Listen... I know how your feeling. I'm curious myself. But it's too risky. What if it isn't what you think it is? What if it does to you what it did to all the other people who tried to open the ark? If Marion lost you... Hell, if I lost you like that... It would have been for nothing. Please Belloq, for her. Don't go through with it," Indi begged. Belloq sighed and gave a weary smile to his friend. "I'll try..." He started.

"Am I interrupting?" Marion asked, peaking in through the door. Belloq broke into a grin, and gestured for her to sit next to him. "Not at all my Cherie, we were just discussing how we were going to get out of this mess," Belloq answered, giving her a quick kiss as she sat down. Leaning into Belloq, she gave both the men an amused look. "You mean to tell me that Dr. Henry Jones Jr. and Rene Belloq have no idea how to get out of the trouble that they've gotten themselves into?" She said teasingly. Both men glowered at her, prompting an amused laugh. Belloq couldn't help but smile, hearing her laugh. His grin did not go unnoticed by Indi, who gave him a small smirk. "Ahem...sap!" Indi coughed, prompting a glare from Belloq and a punch from Marion. "Idiot..." She muttered, but gave a sideways grin to Belloq.

Their happy banter was short lived as a crew member barged into the cabin. "I hate to disturb you, but we've sighted a Nazi ship. They should be upon us shortly," the crew member panted. Belloq jumped up, glancing at Jones in alarm. The fedora clad man looked just as shocked. "I could have sworn we had one more day!" Indi muttered, looking at Marion with worry. Belloq's head began to spin, formulating a plan. It would be risky, very risky... And so many things could go wrong, but he had to try. "It doesn't matter now does it? We only have a few minutes...Jones, I need to speak with you for a moment..." Belloq responded quickly. The two men stepped out in the hall, and Belloq told Indi his plan. Indi shook his head vehemently. "No... Even if she and I survived the fall, you would be stuck with the Nazis. I know they have the submarines for us to stow away But they'll be keeping a close eye on you. How will we get to you again?" Indi asked. Belloq closed his eyes, a sinking feeling in his stomach. "You wouldn't..." He said quietly.

Indi stood in shock, processing what his friend just said. "So you ARE going through with the ark?" Indi asked incredulously. Belloq refused to look at Indi, his shoulders sagging. "I still... I still am not sure, but it looks to be so. If you follow closely, I will be able to "capture" you both again, but... I cannot guarantee that I will love to see that you are safe. You have to options, either we take the risk and you follow, or we go through with at least the beginning of the plan, and then you both sneak back onto the boat and head straight for the US," Bellow finished, giving Indi a half smile. Indy shook his head. "You know Marion will never go for that," he said quickly. Belloq grimaced and nodded. "Then I suppose were going to have to take the risk,"he said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder."It's the only plan we've got," Indi said gravely. Indi held out his hand, and Belloq shook it, knowing full well this could be the last time.

I'll go up top, you talk to Marion," Indi said, and hurried up to the top of the ship. Belloq took a deep breath and headed back into the cabin. Marion was standing at the door, waiting for him. "Marion..." He started, but she held up her finger. "I heard," she said shakily. Belloq looked at her, fighting the tears forming in his eyes. "You know this is the only way," he said. Marion turned away from him, not wanting him to see her cry. "I know... but that doesn't make it any easier," she said. Belloq took a step closer to her, wanting so bad to just take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright. But he knew but that would only be a lie. "I promise I will do everything in my power to return to you," he choked out, tears cascading down his cheeks. Marion turned to him, her eyes glistening with tears. But he also saw a blaze of defiance in them... And love. "I know..." She whispered. Belloq closed the distance between them, kissing her fiercely. They held each other for what seemed like an eternity, not wanting this moment to end and having to face the harsh reality of what was about to happen. Belloq finally pulled away and kissed her forehead softly. "Goodbye," he croaked out, knowing that this could be the last time his love was in his arms. Marion looked at him and finally said the words that he had wanted to hear. "I love you," she said strongly. Belloq kissed her one more time. As he pulled back he said, "I love you too."

"Are you ready?" Indi asked, appearing at the door. Belloq straightened his tie and put on a brave smile. "As ready as I'll ever be," he finished. He looked at his love one more time and gave a small nod to his friend, and with that, walked out of the cabin and up the stairs to face the Nazis.

**Well, finally one more chapter up. Please review the chapters will come much faster now I promise. Updating soon!**


End file.
